Eona: Dragoneye Reincarnated
by Skilz321
Summary: In the distant future of the year 2761, war has returned to the galaxy! When the String of Pearls released the dragons, it sent a calling towards the entire universe, including the Darkness. Now, Oryx, Zargothrax, and an agent have its power. The rise of Kor'Viliath has begun!
1. A Dragoneye Falls

**If you are new to my stories, welcome to my second crossover! It is, unexpectedly, between Eona, Destiny, a little bit of Fairy Tail, and my own sequel to Gloryhammer's Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards (yes, it's a crossover between a book, a game, an anime, and a story of an album). If you just came from reading Dimensions, welcome back. Yes, this story is canon to the other one as well.**

 **If you haven't read Dimensions, Eon, Eona, or played Destiny yet, there will be spoilers. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dragoneye Falls

Eona

The dragons are finally freed. They have reclaimed their egg, but I can't help the fact that Ryko has sacrificed himself to save all of us. May the gods help him through his journey, but we also must do the ritual.

"Come on, let's go ho-"

A sword slices through...my...chest. It hurts so much. I'm...literally dying. Who did this? Did Lord Kygo or Lady Dela betray me? Was Lord Ido alive after all? That cannot be. There's...no...way. The giant beam destroyed him. I fall to the ground, pushing the sword upwards. I struggle to turn my head and face...High Lord Sethon? I killed him!

"My Lady, are you fine?" Lady Dela asks.

"She won't be any soon!" a voice booms. It forms a translucent figure behind the now blue-and-black-covered Sethon. "Lady Eona-"

How does it know my name?!

"-you will see your friends suffer. Then you will...JOIN THEM!"

"No! _Naiso_ , heal yourself!" Lord Kygo commands.

"You...don't understand. The dragons are...gone. I can't," I groan. "How is High Lord Sethon still alive?"

"He is no longer who you call 'Sethon' anymore. Let's just say I have his will now!"

*Scream*

Sethon charges at Lady Dela then goes for everyone one by one!

"Dela! Kygo! NO!"

Their bodies fall to the ground with no essence of life.

"You...are a monster!"

The high lord's body walks towards me and lifts up Kinra's sword. I then see a string fall into the figure's hands as it turns solid.

"The String of Pearls and the dragon power are mine!"

"What?!"

"Now, experience death. Your friends are mine!"

This is it. This is what death is. I can't accept it. I'm forced to have the gift. May the gods help me through the journey to the heavens.

I don't feel anything as Kinra's sword slices my head.

* * *

 **Later, on the Dreadnaught...**

Oryx

"The deed is done, my friends! I finally have the String of Pearls"

I teleport back to the Dreadnaught, my battle cruiser.

"There's only one thing that needs to be done. Agent, bring the squid's body!" I command.

"Already doing so, Taken King," he responds. He places the body in the middle of the plate. It glows with power.

"The body still has life in it. Perfect!"

"Won't you 'Take' it?"

"No. I want it to suffer later as my new slave. Zargothrax, is the plate powered with astral charge?"

"Yes," he answers. "We only needed part of the hammer's spell in order to power it."

"Wonderful! Now, the rise of Kor'Viliath will begin!"

"Not even Angus McFife and the Guardians can stop us now!"

* * *

 **Old Russia...**

Ghost

"Oh man, oh man. Why are the Fallen chasing me?" I ask myself.

I've been flying for five minutes now, and the captains are still on my tail.

"Oh, great. A car!"

I hide behind the door and turn invisible. There's no way they can find me. I'm right. They give up.

"Phew-*PING PING* Huh?" I sense energy from one of the skeletons. It seems a bit different than the one I tried to resurrect. "Is it possible?" I expand and separate my body structure. "There you are!" I spread out even farther and reveal the newest Guardian!


	2. A Guardian Rises

Chapter 2: A Guardian Rises.

Eona

Dead. I am dead. This is what death feels like. It's dark, yet relieving. I can finally escape all the pain I have experienced all my life. However, I feel cold. I feel numb. I thought the heavens give warmth. I can't feel my arms, yet I feel them attached to my body. Same thing with my face. Am I not with the gods? Am I not with Kygo or Lady Dela or Riko? I try to look for my friends, but I can't move.

Wait, I am starting to move a little. Am I entering the heavens? I say every name of my friends slowly and quietly.

"I will return to you."

"Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian," a voice says.

I slowly open my eyes to see a floating-metal entity facing me. What is it?

"It worked...You're alive!" it says.

"What? Alive?"

What is this sorcery? If this is Hua, then the String of Pearls must have failed

"You don't know how long I have been looking for you."

Is this a god? I look down and examine my hands. I have clothes on that I never heard of.

"I'm a ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you...well you've been dead a long time-"

DEAD?!

'-so you're going to see a lot of things you will not understand."

A roar occurs from the distance.

"What was that?" I ask scared.

"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here."

"Fallen?"

"I have to get you to the City."

"City?"

What is he talking about?

"Hold still."

It teleports and is gone in an instant.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm still with you. We need to move, fast!"

"I have questions: What is going on here? Where am I? Am I dead? Are you a god? What kind of Hua do you have? When am I-"

"Woah, slow down. I'll explain everything later. Right now, we won't survive long our in the open like this. Let's get inside the Wall."

I have no choice but to follow him, so I run for the "Wall" right in front of me.

"What are these objects here?"

I here "Ghost" mumble to himself. "These are automobiles, or the simpler term, 'cars.'"

"Do they use horses?"

"No, but they use horsepower."

"What's that? Never mind, I'll keep running."

I walk up the stairs and even more stairs.

"Ok...I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us."

I hope it's a sword, because I don't know how to use any other weapon. My Ghost somehow turns on a light from its eye. How is this possible?

"Quiet. They're right above us."

Behind a wall, a creature climbs up cylinder things.

"What was that?"

"Keep quiet!"

"Fine."

I walk up more stairs as Ghost turns into a blue orb. i don't even want to know why this is happening.

"Hang tight, Fallen thrive in the dark, we won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do."

"How are you going to get light out of nowhere?"

"Another one of these hardened military systems...and a few centuries of entropy working against me."

Centuries, I here. I am not in my own time. Lights illuminate the room and show even more creatures pop up.

"They're coming for us!" Ghost flies towards me, but he goes past me. He's actually heading for a door that magically opens. "Here! I found a rifle! Grab it."

"I don't know what it is!"

"Just pick it up."

I don't want to argue even longer, so I follow it's orders.

"I hope you know how to use that thing."

"I don't."

"Of course you don't."

I run through a hallway and turn. The creatures come from all angles.

"Shoot!"

"How?"

"Aim through the sights and pull the trigger from the handle. Goddamn these people."

I don't know what that means, but I do so anyways.

*Click*

*Bang*

*Crack in the head*

The weapon drops the enemies dead.

"Holy Shola! This thing is too powerful!"

"Who the Hell is Shola? Never mind. Continue walking."

A few seconds later, a creature (I really need to call these "Fallen") drop down right in front in me. I flinch back.

"I don't have a melee weapon."

"Exactly! You're a Titan. Your fists are what you melee with!"

*Impact sound or something...*

"By the gods, I am really powerful!"

"*Sigh* Keep going..."

More enemies fall to the ground, and they're shooting projectiles at me? This must be Hua! I strike back, but I can't shoot back.

"I think it's dead."

"RELOAD YOU IDIOT! TAKE THE CLIP OUT AND PUT IN ANOTHER ONE! GOD!"

"Whoa, calm down."

I do so, and I'm back in the fight.

When I'm done, I find a chest.

"A loot cache. Let's see what's inside."

I open it and find another item like the weapon i have inside.

"Huh, a shotgun. This will be even more powerful than your melee."

I have no more words.

"Tripmines! Don't touch them."

Lasers pop out of things attached to the walls.

"What happens if I do?"

"You'll explode."

Oh, don't want to touch then.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

We just got out of a grotesque hallway with blades. They were not harmful.

"This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something that we can fly out of here."

A flare fires upward as a boom occurs in the sky.

"Incoming!"

Ships fly out of nowhere.

"What is this? How is this possible? What's happening?"

"Fallen ships this close to the surface?! Move!"

"Right!"

The Fallen jump out of the ships and start firing at me. I fire back, reloading when I need to and picking up more "bullets." Then, I get to the other side of the area. A surge of light surrounds me.

"What's happening to me?!"

"You got an upgrade. You can now throw grenades, which are balls that explode. In this time, there are many types of them. You get a flashbang grenade first, which blinds enemies. Just don't be in close proximity when it goes off."

As I go through the many corridors, I test out my new "grenade." He's right; it does explode and blind enemies!

I enter a bigger room.

"There's a ship! Clear them out!"

* * *

 **Once they're all gone...**

Phew! That got the job done. Let's check the giant thing.

"It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries."

"It jumps like me?"

"No. What I meant was that when it's activated, it'll fly. Let me continue, ok? Anyways, we're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

He somehow scans the ship with its eye.

"Will it fly?"

"I can make it work."

He teleports inside it and makes the thing fly! It's actually flying! I can't tell if it's using Hua through the Energy World since I don't have any.

"Okay...it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to the City. Now-about that transmat..."

I hear a roar from the hole. Fallen climb out of it as well as a giant one. I can't take them on!

"Bringing you in!"

I see my hand disappear as my whole body disappears. I land in my ship.

"How do I control this thing? How did you do that? How did you do everything?"

"I'll guide you. Pull the wheel."

When I do, the ship finally flies and brings us into the sky.

"We can come back for them when you're ready. Let's get you home."

There are too many questions to ask. For now, I follow orders.

* * *

 **Maybe it's not obvious, but this is quite inspired by PremireGoldPineapple's 2000 Years. Just a foreshadow, I will change the vanilla story a bit. Hope you like it so far!**


	3. The Tower

**So how is it so far? Please leave a review. Just...do it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Tower

Eona

We flew through many mountains and storms. The scenery is quite impressing. I just have so many questions that need answers.

"Alright, Ghost. Tell me everything there is about my new life and while I was dead. Is there still Hua in the world?" I demand.

"What in the world is Hua?"

He doesn't know?!

"Hua is energy that flows within everyone. There were these twelve people who also train twelve apprentices who can see these energy-like dragons. Only they can see them unless if the dragon wishes to show himself."

"I do not understand a thing you just said, and I think you wouldn't understand what happened when you were not alive. What year were you born?"

"I don't know."

"Just scanned you. You came from the year 1024! That's unusual for the other Guardians."

"I WAS DEAD FOR OVER 1700 YEARS?!"

"Pretty much. During that time, humans found a god we call the Traveler. It helped us through our discoveries. We made civilizations on other planets, even Mercury! But then, the Darkness took our 'Golden Age' and left the Traveler dormant."

"Yes, I do not understand anything."

"Oh, we're near the City!"

We fly past more clouds as they gave way to a massive city with a skyscraper and a huge ball right in the middle of it. I can't believe a thing that this place is showcasing. I must be dreaming. Maybe I'm not dead and I will wake up.

I did not.

I teleport outside my ship as it fly away by itself. The technology is outstanding!

 **Deconstruction-Destiny Soundtrack**

"Welcome to the last safe City on Earth-the only place the Traveler can still protect. It took centuries to build. Now...we're counting every day it stands."

I turn around to see the other smaller buildings and a skyscraper.

"And this Tower is where the Guardians live."

So many people in a giant building. So this is where I will live for the rest of my life, if it is real. I begin by walking around the stores and check out the gunsmith.

"Hey, there's a new guardian. Should we guide her?" I heard one say.

"Yeah, we probably should," another one replies. The metal one walks up to me. What is it? Is it like my Ghost: a sentient metal body?

"Hey, uh, what's your name?" It asks.

"Um, Eona. Yours?" I reply.

"I like that name. Mine is Mark." **(Told you this story is canon to Dimensions)**

"Mark. How unusual of a name."

"You don't know any American names?"

"What's an American?"

"Huh, looks like you don't travel outside your hometown a whole lot, do you?"

"Oh, yes I have. I went-"

"Outside your country?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly."

"No, you don't understand. I went all over my hometown and other towns as well."

"Yeah, but I used to travel other parts of the world as a robot."

"Seriously?"

"Let's just give you a tour around the Tower, shall we?" Ghost interrupts.

"Fine. See you later, Mark."

"No, wait. I'll help your tour around."

"Oh, thanks."

"Let's start off at the Vanguard, the leaders of the Guardians."

We walk down some flights of stairs, passing by an ominous person with a greenish orb. She stares at me like she is analyzing me.

"You're a Titan right? Do you use your fists to melee?" Mark asks me.

"Yes."

"Hey, Commander Zavala! We have a new Titan Around!"

Three people in the next room look at us.

"Oh, hey Mark! Glad to hear that," the metal one says.

"A new Titan, you say?" the white one asks.

"Yeseree."

"Well, come over here. I have a gift for newcomers."

"Alright?" I hesitate.

I walk up to him as he gives me a chestplate.

"This is not that good of an armor piece, but it's definitely better than that makeshift chestplate. Why don't you try it on?"

"I'm going to strip myself?!"

"Don't worry. You have internal clothing on."

I take off my older chestplate and put on the new one.

"It definitely feels heavier."

"It's supposed to be," the woman says.

"Uh, Eona. Let's get to the Gunsmith. You'll get an upgrade for that crummy Kvostov you have."

"Ok. Thanks for the armor, uh, what's your name?"

"Commander Zavala."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

We walk out and head towards our left and go past a tree. We stop at a table right after that. The shopkeeper is also one of those metal people. How do they do this?

"Let's look at these guns," he says.

I look down to see four metal weapons like mine.

"I don't know what each one does."

"The one on the left most is an Auto Rifle like the one you have. All you need to do is hold the trigger, and it'll do the rest. The one on the left middle is a Pulse Rifle. Every time you pull the trigger, it'll fire three rounds at a time unless it is a Häkke Pulse Rifle, which fires four rounds at a time. The one on the right middle is a Scout Rifle, which fires one bullet at a time. The last one is a Hand Cannon. It's like a Scout Rifle but with stronger bullets. However, you don't have many rounds in the magazine. Which one do you pick?"

I think for a short while. The Auto Rifle sounds good, but I want a balanced weapon.

"I want the-" I look at one of them for the name, "-Psi Umbra I!"

"Oooh, good choice. Not many Guardians choose the Pulse Rifle at first, but that was a while ago. Now, this type of weapon is getting even more powerful. Here, take it."

He hands me the weapon, which has a cool, heavy feeling to it.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Keep that gun loaded."

"Ok, Eona. Looks like your ship is polished. Let's head for the Shipwright," Mark requests. "Meet me there in ten seconds."

* * *

 **Ten seconds later...**

"Ms. Holiday. Is the ship ready for Eona?"

"Yes, sir. Young lady, you'll be able to enter it by teleporting with the help of your Ghost. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, good luck out there!"

"Hey, Eona," Mark interrupts, "my fireteam only has two members, and I think you would be fit for the job. We need three members in total. Would you like to join?"

"Why, yes. I would like to. You've guided me through my first day. I believe I can trust you."

"Great. Ghost, can you contact Lucy?"

Is he talking to my Ghost? Do we have the same Ghost?

It flies above Mark's hand. "On it."

"I bet you are wondering that everyone uses the same Ghost. Don't worry, there are plenty more where it comes from."

"Where do they come from?"

"The Traveler. You know, that giant ball hovering over some buildings?"

A blonde girl pants right next to us.

"Sorry I'm late. Is this our new member for our fireteam?"

"Yep. Meet Eona. We finally have a Titan in our squad!"

"Well, it's an honor to meet you people."

"Same thing goes for us, too. So, what mission do we head off to, now?" the girl asks.

"I just examined your ship. You don't have a warp drive."

"A warp what?"

"A warp drive. It is what allows us to head off to other planets. It's cool, right?"

"I guess..."

"Cool, then let's go back to the Fallen territory and claim that warp drive!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Ghost, teleport us inside Eona's ship," Lucy commands.

"Wait, NONONONO! I do not want to go back!"

Too late.


	4. Restoration

Chapter 4: Restoration

Eona

I wasn't ready. I don't know what to do. We fly into what they call "space." I can see the Earth and the glare of the sun. There are so many stars in the sky. Technology in unimaginable!

"I'm not ready to go back into the frey!" I retort.

"Don't worry about that. We'll guide you through your first mission," the blonde responds.

"We will get your warp drive. Then we can test it out," Mark says.

I thank their help.

"Ok, this is how you go to a mission: go to the navigation console, select the desired planet, choose the desired mission, then press launch. It's quite simple! Do you get it?"

It sound way too complicated, so I reply with a simple, "No. Of course I don't."

"Here, let me show you how instead of telling."

He walks up to a glass item in front of the ship and touches it. It glows! I really need to understand this technology. He presses the Earth and selects an icon on the lower-right side.

"You guys ready? Yeah? Ok let's go!"

"WAIT!"

The ship flies back into the planet, and we glide carefully across the sky. The clouds are beautiful and fluffy.

"There is so little left out here. We were lucky to even find this ship," Ghost says. "A Guardian can't do much to protect the City without one. But, it needs a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrome is the only place I know where we might still find one. We survived the Fallen once...we can do it again, and with the help of two of the greatest Guardians in the City, you'll be sure to find it."

We descend and land close to the floor. Our Ghosts teleport us out of the ship.

"A Guardian ship was recently shot down here. If the Fallen haven't gotten to it, there may be parts we can salvage."

"Ghost, can you survey the area so we can find where it is?" Lucy asks.

"It's just between your twelve and one o' clock. You should find it there."

"Cool, let's go then!" Mark says ecstatically.

"Uh, yeah," I respond.

We walk up towards a small building. Creatures climb up the stairs.

"Fallen! Let Eona do it, first."

"Wait, what?"

"Just fire your gun or throw a grenade or something."

"Ok?"

I shoot my weapon in three consecutive bursts. I'm so not used to this that I almost hit my head twice. One of the Fallen go face to face with me.

"Punch him!" Lucy commands.

I hit its face with my fist as it combusts into blood.

"Holy Shola!"

"What? Who is Shola?" Mark asks.

No one knows Shola?

"It's just something my people and I used to say."

"Uh, right. The ship's just a few yards away."

We run towards it as Mark summons his Ghost to scan the metal object.

"The ship's avionics are completely catatonic. I can't cull their last transmission."

A muffled voice come out of the metal hulking object somehow.

"They've managed to restore an information hub here. Down in the tunnels below. We should check it out"

"In the dark?" I hesitate.

"Yes, in the dark," Lucy answers.

"Remember that building with all the Fallen? That's where the hub is."

"By the gods, please protect me," I whispered to the gods watching me.

We walk down the stairs after killing off the enemies. Once we reach the bottom, there's a screen that glows with blue light.

"A map of the entire area," my Ghost says. "Put me next to the controls."

"How?"

"All you have to do is lift out your hand and I appear. Drag me to the desired area."

I do so, and he fires blue beams into the table thing.

"What we really need to find is a warp drive, so we can jump to any planet or moon. Our only hope is where we found our ship. We need to go back."

"There? Please no."

"Sorry, but it is the only possible way to get one."

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"I hope you're ready for this," Ghost says.

We're about to reach a medium-sized area. A symbol with a skull appears right in front of me.

"What is this?"

"You're in a Darkness Zone. Die here, and you're dead for good."

"What? Why?"

"The Darkness is too strong here. Don't fret, because we can revive you as long as we're alive."

More flying metal things called "Shanks" and "Dregs" are in the room. We kill them all off.

"You're alive?! Looks like the Traveler had a liking of you, Lady Eona."

A familiar, translucent figure appears in front of the hole.

"YOU!"

"How do you know him?" Mark asks me.

"I remember death by 'him.' I don't know who he is-"

"THAT'S ORYX! HE WENT BACK IN TIME TO KILL YOU OFF!"

"Exactly. Now, Lady Eona, why don't you tell them about your true past and secrets you have been hiding."

It, Oryx, knows me. It knows everything about me: my previous life, Lady Dela, Lord Kygo, Dillon, EVERYTHING!

"If you do, I will give you your warp drive. If you don't, prepare for your death. Let me start. You didn't die during the collapse just like Lucy over here. You died in the year 1024. Most other Guardians died in the year 2500."

"What?" Mark and Lucy ask surprised.

 **(SPOILER WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ EON OR EONA YET, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

"*Sigh* It's true. I need to tell you about myself. I used to have a high ranking state called Dragoneye. We used to have this energy called Hua. It flows within everyone, but the Dragoneyes have the most control over it. Obviously, the Emperor and his royal blood all have higher ranks than we do. Every Dragoneye was a male for five-hundred straight years. I was the first female in five-hundred years, and I was crippled and lied about being a boy. Usually, one can only see one or maybe even two dragons. I could see all, even the long, lost Mirror Dragon, which has also been lost for five-hundred years. I would get in trouble for that, but I held on. During my time, There was one Dragoneye who wanted to side with who we called the "High Lord" who was currently Sethon. Sethon wanted to take the throne from the existing emperor and the prince, Lord Kygo. The Emperor was ill, and Kygo took over. That's when everything went south.-"

* * *

 **A bunch of explaining later...**

"-and he, Oryx, killed me and my friends. He took the String of Pearls. I do not know what he used it for; maybe he used it to take control of the dragons. I really don't know."

"Wow, we really need to have a talk, my lady," Mark reacts.

"Don't call me that, anymore. I am no Dragoneye anymore. I am just a regular Guardian protecting the future. My future."

"That's alright," Lucy comforts, "because I have a similar life. I was born three-hundred years before you, in fact."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

I turn around, and Oryx is gone. He left a metal object on the floor. It has blueish writing to it. It says:

" _This will be the only time I will help you. Next time we meet, we will be enemies._ "

"Eona, I'm glad you talked your secrets and history out," my Ghost says, "not only because we got the warp drive for free, but also we get to hear more about you and see what we can do to help you out during your next life."

"Yeah, we're here for you," Mark says.

"If you need any help-" Lucy says.

"-you can count on us," Ghost continues.

"Mark, Lucy, Ghost, thank you. I promise I will protect this City with all my might. I swear to the gods."

They bow towards me.

"What are you doing?"

"We're just trying to cheer you up."

"Thank you!"

I wipe my tears off as Ghost sends us to our ship.

* * *

 **I know this sounds like an actual ending, but it's now over yet. Please give your opinion about it. No account required to give a review. Hope you like it!**


	5. The TRUE Dark Within

Chapter 5: The TRUE Dark Within

Mark

I forgot about my Spark of Life I have never used, so I gave it to Eona, a Dragoneye that I have never heard of. She instantly levels up to level 25, a suitable level for most Guardians starting off. Lucy and I need to learn more about her past and find ways to help her. I walk up to her.

"I believe you learned enough about my history. Just let me be alone," she says sarcastically.

"Look, I just need to talk to you," I respond. "I want to help you with your new life of being a Guardian. Accepting that Spark of Light was like a first step. Listen to me; you need to release those memories and move on. Don't think about it anymore."

"It's not that. It's because the future killed me. The future destroyed my home and killed my friends. How can I forget about it?"

"I've lost a friend of mine to the enemy, too. She's not dead, though. I know she's still out there..." I think of Kou, the Inkling I used to have been mean to. It was extremely unforgivable. "Look, maybe you need to learn about our time. It might be more important now that you are here."

I call for the Speaker to talk to Eona for me. He walks down the stairs as usual.

"There was a time...when we were much more powerful..." he begins, "but that was long ago. Until it wakes and finds its voice once again, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler. You must have no end of questions, Guardian."

"Of course I do! How do I get out of this nightmare? How do I return to the heavens? Can I ever see my friends?"

"Calm down and let me finish. In its dying breath the Traveler created the Ghosts, to seek out those who can wield its Light as a weapon - Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can."

Ghost flies up closer to the edge of the building to get a view of the Traveler.

"What happened to it?" Eona asks.

"I could tell you of the great battle centuries ago, how the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the power of The Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately, those tales have stopped. Now... the children are frightened anyway. However, the Guardians have defeated the Black Garden, slew Crota, son of Oryx..."

Eona makes a face when she hears the Taken King's name.

"... captured Skolas, leader of the House of Wolves, and pushed back the Taken Army. Now, somehow the Black Garden has been resurrected. We will not survive it this time."

"Its armies surround us. The Taken are far worse than the Fallen."

She realizes that this is her life.

"What can I do?"

"You must find what has caused the revival of the Black Garden. Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond to find ways to end it once more. Join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose wisely."

The Speaker walks up back the stairs and onto his podium.

"I did," her Ghost says, "I'm sure of it. We're in this together."

"No, there must be one thing that makes all of this fake. Take me to my home, now!"

* * *

 **An hour later...**

Well, Lucy and I tried to convince her that this is all real, but she's much sturdier than I have ever imagined.

We argued for forty-five minutes and flew over clouds for fifteen more. At last, we made it back to Old China. Our Ghosts teleport us out of Eona's ship, who's ship's warp drive is working great. All I see are broken buildings and dark smoke flying around them. It definitely looks like an ancient, Chinese city; I can see the restaurants, dwellings, and giant buildings most likely the place for the Dragoneyes. If that's the case, where's the place for the emperor and his royal blood? Is that another city?

Eona just stands there, obviously shocked forehead to feet. She drops to her knees.

"This...happened? This is what Oryx has done to my city? This is impossible!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the power the Darkness has," I say.

"My life. My family. My title. My friends. EVERYTHING HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!"

"My lady-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE, LUCY! YOU CAN'T HELP ME ANYMORE!"

"Hey, I had a similar life like this when I became a Guardian. It was a sad and painful experience. You need to learn how to accept."

"You don't understand! This is too much that I can take! I can't..."

She just kneels there, crying. Bones lie on the floor, lifeless. I can feel her sorrow even though I am a robot.

"Lucy, we need to get her out of here not only because it's a Darkness zone, but because it's too emotional for her to take."

"Aye, sir."

We drag her back to our ship as she resists.

"No! You can't make me stay a Guardian! You will not!"

"Sorry, but this is for your own good," her Ghost says.

He tranquilizes her to make it easier for us.

"Lord Kygo...Lady...Dela...Ryko..."

She falls into a deep sleep.

"I am deeply sorry about your hometown," I say, "but this is your new life."

* * *

"Hive and Taken?"

Instead of just Hive swarming for us, it's them and the Taken at the same time. Is Oryx sabotaging our old missions or something? We fire with full power. I can tell that Eona's having a much easier time with her new levels and free gear she just got, but she's still emotionally traumatized. We tried to calm her down a few hours ago, but nothing helped. Not even the Speaker can help.

Once we cleared the wave and moved upward, there was supposed to be a unique Hive Wizard. Instead, it was a Taken form of Omnigul! How is Oryx Taking the dead-oh, wait. He took the DJ Octopus I killed, Corvus and Deimos, that Warden guy, and the guy with only a head and a yellow exoskeleton. The only thing is: HOW?!

"Shoot Taken Omnigul down," I command. "I got the minions."

I throw a Nova Bomb on the Consumed Thrall. I remember that time I put my robo thing in one of those guy's gluteus maximus. That was really gross, I admit. The other two use their Shadow Shot and Fist of Havoc on the Witch. With that, the fight is over.

"I do not know what's happening with Oryx 'Taking' everything and everyone, but we got to learn more! Let's go to the Tower and analyze the evidence."

"Ok," they respond.

I ask my Ghost to teleport us back to Eona's ship, and we're off to the Tower.


	6. The Last Array

Chapter 6: The Last Array

Eona

My home is and was gone for centuries. I can't do anything about it. I just have to accept it.

We had to learn more about the so called "Taken," so we go to another mission. It requires us to go to this place where the "last array" was. My ship flies down as I pressed teh green button.

"There's reports a team of Guardians went dark near the old Skywatch. They were running a mission for Dead Orbit, had codes to a hidden array that could reconnect us to other colonies in the system. However, we're not looking for colonies. We're trying to find information about how and why Oryx is 'Taking' the dead. The bones of the Guardians somehow have remnants of information about the Taken. How they got it is unknown and I don't want to know how. If we can find their Ghosts, maybe we can open that array."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Lucy says.

We land on the same place like always **(Bungie, please fix this in Forge of Gods [this is what I think the next expansion will be])**. I almost stumble on the floor as I touch the ground. I just got a new subclass called "Defender" when I took in that Spark of Light. I wonder what it does.

"Mark, what does my Defender super do?" I ask.

"Oh, it pretty much makes a purple bubble-like shield that blocks bullets and aids allies that walk through it. There are buffs that either give heavy shields when inside the bubble, light shields when walking through, or more weapon damage. However, even though they can't get buffed, enemies can walk through, but mostly majors do that," he thoroughly answers.

"Nice, thanks!"

"The Ghosts were last heard from near the Skywatch. Let's head there and see if we can find them," My Ghost orders.

We summon our "Sparrows" and race towards the Skywatch while passing through giant metal contraptions they call "airplanes." Once we reach the entrance, we kill of the Captain and Vandals guarding it.

"We're heading back through that Hive breathing ground," my Ghost declares as we go through the multiple rooms. "The Vanguard say they're spilling onto the surface along with the Taken, keeping the Fallen busy."

"Please, no," I respond.

We walk through the same mysterious door as Ghost turns on his light. When we walk up the stairs, we see that the Fallen are fighting the Hive and Taken. Ghost tells us to kill them all just in case. Once we're done, we head back to the surface, this time the Skywatch.

"The Ghosts...they're in a clearing between buildings not far from here. Just hunt for some Fallen and pick up the Ghosts."

I find a Dreg and shoot its head. It drops an object similar to Ghost, only chipped off and rusted.

"It's dead. Keep hunting."

There's a Vandal trying to melee me from the back. I punch him in return and pick up his Ghost.

"Nothing. Find another one."

I give a small sigh as Mark comes up to me and says, "We got it. Let's get to the Array!"

"You cannot survive my wrath!" an ominous voice booms. It has to be Oryx! "If you can, you are welcome to venture onwards."

Taken portals appear from inside the building leading towards the array. It spawns a giant creature similar to a Thrall but bigger and Taken Fallen. We back off and aim for the biggest one first. I just got a "rocket launcher" before, so I pick up some Heavy Ammo and fire. It deals enough damage to stagger it and bring it to 3/4 health. Mark does the same thing, but Lucy brings out a whip-like weapon and topples the monster. Where did she get that thing? The impact brings its health to half. Mark takes out a flaming sword that he calls the "Raze Lighter." He uses a few swings and brings it down. He then kills the remaining enemies, letting us pass.

* * *

"The Darkness is getting stronger. We have to finish this. The Array Control Station is in the next sector," Ghost orders.

My eyes show a Darkness Zone sign. I can't die here. Dregs were around the corner, blocking our path. I punch them easily and move on. Some more come from the ceiling and begin shooting at us. Again, they die easily.

A few more minutes of killing enemies and we're out in the sunlight.

"Approaching the Control Station. This is it!"

"It's just around the corner to your right!" Lucy says.

A Fallen ship drops off more reinforcements.

"Screw it," Mark yells. "Just go through them!"

We run for the building and don't mind the enemies firing at us. We reach the buildin-

"STEALTH VANDALS!"

Lucy drops to the ground as she bleeds out.

"LUCY!"

"I got her," Mark declares. "You get your Ghost to the control panel!"

I sprint for the panel and deploy my Ghost. Lucy gets up and gets revenge on the Vandals.

"Thanks."

"Ok, negotiating cryptosystems. Shor-resistant security lattice verified. It's working! Outside! The Array! It's opening!"

A towering object rises up into the air and opens.

"HOLY SHOLA!" is my reaction.

"You've got to be kidding me. I forgot about this," Mark says.

"Amazing...it's activating. I'm going in! I'll see if I can find anything about Oryx!"

Ghost flies toward the Array and quickly scans for info.

"Hive Tombships and Taken Vex! Cutting through."

"Vex?" I question.

"They're pretty much robots like us, but evil," Lucy answers. "I remember when I got killed by them. However, these are Taken, so they're totally different from the original."

Hive and Taken drop to the ground. The army is a mix between Thrall, Acolytes, Knights, and blue robots. It's just the Thralls that want to kill and eat me alive. I can't imagine anything like that! The other two got the other types of enemies.

"I think I got something! Sending to your brains," Ghost declares. Information goes through my head as well as my teammates. A giant portal appears. "Oh, no. He can Take Guardians now!"

"What?!" we all scream.

Six Guardians, or what they used to be, come out of the portal and mindlessly attack us.

"I can't pull us out," Mark's Ghost says. "We have to make a last stand!"

"Ugh, if we have to, I'll do it," its owner replies.

He shoots out a Nova Bomb for the fireteam, but is only successful at killing one Guardian. I summon a Ward of Dawn with a Weapons of Light upgrade. Lucy walks in and out and pulls out a lightning blade simply called an "Arc Blade." She goes face to face with another Hunter and kills her off.

"Here's some Heavy Ammo!" she says. She throws the rockets towards me as I reload my Rocket Launcher.

*BOOM*

I was able to kill four at a time with one rocket!

"Woah, a quad feed!" Mark yells.

"I don't know what that means, but thanks."

"It means you got four people quickly and consecutively."

"Did you get the information?" Ghost asks.

"Yes, we did."

"A little fast fact: this Array was controlled by the last Warmind - Rasputin. It's connecting to defense constructs all across the system and even our friends' universes."

"Seriously?" Mark asks.

"Yes. Rasputin got that upgrade when you and the others killed Kyra, the Goddess of Dimensions. There is something out there to help us survive the Darkness and Slay Oryx, but Rasputin says we're not worthy enough yet."

I facepalm myself at this saying.

"I can tell you this, though: it's a hammer."


	7. Chamber of Night (Anxiety warning!)

Chapter 7: Chamber of Night

Eona

"Girls, I think I found out what has caused the revival of the Black Garden's heart!" Mark yells in my ship.

He plays the transmission sent to us.

"This was an urgent transmission that went through all channels including Inkopolis's from The Speaker:" my Ghost says.

"Nothing is more important now. We believe Oryx is engaged in a ritual that is draining the Traveler of its Light. Whatever power they wield must be understood...and destroyed."

We fly towards the Moon. I've been here once the day before while getting a tour around the clestial body. It was beautiful but also complicated. There were buildings, holes, cracks, and even a temple for Oryx's son, Crota.

"This ritual could be happening in any one of their thousands of chambers. If we can find cracks deep enough, I can map the entire Hive fortress."

"Everyone, split up," Lucy orders.

"Right!" Mark and I respond.

We take three different paths. Ghost tells me that there's a crack not far from where I am. I summon my Sparrow and drive towards our destination in a matter of a few seconds. I take my Ghost and scan the green crack.

"Okay, good scan, but not enough to locate the ritual yet. Let's keep loo-NO WAIT! Mark found the place, but we have to go deeper into the Temple of Crota."

"Seriously?"

"Don't fret. You still have Mark and Lucy and you're a Level 30 Guardian. You will have no problem."

"Girls, follow me!" Mark commands.

We ride our Sparrows to a big building. We turn left and jump off. There's no way we can take our vehicles up this ledge.

"Stop," Ghost says. "Someone's trying to establish contact. Could be The Speaker."

Heavy static goes through our ears.

"Let's get out in the open. I'll have a better chance of locking this signal."

We arrive to the temple as Ghost turns into his blue form.

"You're interesting. Not entirely interesting, but... you have promise," a voice says.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"I don't know; I'm losing the signal," Ghost answers.

"I think I might know her, but I just can't fully remember," Mark interrupts.

"Guardians, I know what you're about to do. It's brave. But there are enemies out here you would not believe, even worse than the Taken."

"Worse than the Taken?!"

"Go down and face Oryx's army, and if you live, come find me."

Ghost reverts back to his original form. "Signal dropped. I got some broken coordinates - Venus, Northern Hemisphere, Ishtar region." We hear a roar below the temple. "Great. What do we do now?"

"We go down," Lucy replies.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

We just reached a tall, turquoise tower that reaches the roof.

"Taken Seeders, just like the Hive ones invading Earth. If we don't finish this, there will be more hitting home."

"Well, we just gotta do this faster," Mark requests.

We run as fast as we can for our destination while firing at the Thralls of all kind. I just got a Hand Cannon, so it's easier for me to run-and-gun. We soon reach a giant door that leads to another one.

"Here it is, the darkest of all the Hive's chambers," Ghost declares.

"There! Oryx is just behind the object!" Lucy yells.

He looks down on us. "Well, look what we have here: a few Guardians that want to foil our plans. I'll be leaving you. My Siphon Witches, kill the Traveler's scum!" He then teleports away and spawns three Taken Witches. I create a Ward of Dawn with Blessing of Light for added protection.

"Thanks, Eona," my teammates respond.

I fire at the Witches with my Rocket Launcher and kill one of them. The other two get the last ones. After that, more enemies come out of the doors surrounding the area. I reload another rocket and fire at a group of Acolytes and Knights. None but a severely-damaged Knight survive. I punch it into oblivion and wipe off the blood left by it. I help out Lucy with her Thralls, trying to punch only.

"You know that there's also shooting."

"I challenged myself."

Another wave appears, and this time an Ogre comes out as well

"Oh, crap. Take cover!" Mark orders.

We do so, but the smaller enemies go around. I request for my Auto Rifle and shoot them back while the others deal with theirs. We regroup and try to take down the V.I.P. target. I grab my Shotgun, rush, fire, and slam the ground with my Fist of Havoc. It gets staggered backwards as Lucy pulls out her Golden Gun and fires her three rounds. Mark then throws three small Nova Bombs. Its health is one-thirds of the way down. I continue to fire with my Shotgun in the air to avoid its ground slam. We throw our grenades simultaneously and kill the Ogre.

"Alright! Let's go check what this object is."

Somehow, I feel a familiar energy flow through my body, but it's not hurting me at all. Instead, I feel it aiding me. Every step I take, it gets stronger.

"Mark, Lucy. If anyone's gonna open this, it will be me."

"Hm, ok. Go ahead, my Lady," Lucy blushes.

My cheeks become red as I place my Ghost on the round pedestal, or is it a pedestal? Is it a chest or something?

"What is this?"

The black object clears itself of the Darkness. It looks like a string with pearls-WAIT A MINUTE!

"Holy Shola! It's the STRING OF PEARLS!"

"Wait! That's it?" Mark asks surprised.

"I don't know how it got here. Wait, I think I remember: Oryx stole it after I died!"

"Oh, man! Grab it!"

I try to, but it flies through the roof and creates a hole. I dodge the debris that falls on the pedestal.

"That's it! That's what was causing the revival of the Black Garden's heart!" Ghost yells.

"How did you get that information?" I ask.

"I managed to scan it before it flew off in the distance, but I couldn't calculate its desired trajectory. We just lost our chance to finally destroy the Guardians' worst abomination! Great..."

"I can't believe it. That was his goal all along. That was Oryx's goal: he wanted to kill my friends and me so there's no chance that we could get back the String of Pearls. No...NO!"

I slam the ground while accidentally sending an electrical wave for the pedestal in the middle. It cracks in half.

"The dragons' powers are all his now..."

I then faint from anxiety.

* * *

 **So yeah, uh, that's pretty much why Oryx stole all the Hua in the world. You'll learn more about where the string went and how to shut it down for good. Cya!**


	8. The Chaos Wizards

Chapter 8: The Chaos Wizards

Mark

So that's what the String of Pearls was: a string that contains all the known "Hua" in the world, or I guess that what she calls it. We tried to negotiate to her that her powers are gonzo. No luck.

"Come on. You know your 'Hua' is gone, so give up," I argue.

"No," the Dragoneye answers. "I know that there's a way to get it back. I must keep trying."

"There can't be a way; there's no known source of your energy. Give in to the truth." What I just said reminded me of my old self: dark, angry, somewhat malevolent. "Oryx has the String of Pearls. How will you obtain its powers again?"

"I will find a way; there's always a way."

She really reminds me of Kou. They never give up to give for the greater cause. However, it also reminds me on how Oryx Took her.

"Look, you truly made me recall a friend I had. She had the same characteristics as you, but the Taken King took her. You'll end up like her if you don't accept fate." This had to faze her. She thought for a moment.

"*Sigh* Alright, but not until we discover anything that will help us complete our mission."

"Good. Let's go to Venus."

She walks up to the navigation pad and selects the green planet.

"Mark and Lucy have known this Exo for quite a while now," my Ghost informs. "She must have access to extraordinary methods to have reached out to us like that. The radio message she sent came from somewhere in the jungles of Venus." Her ship flies towards our destination.

"This colony was built by the Ishtar Collective. Records say they once studied ruins older than humanity itself. We thought this was all lost in the Collapse."

We teleport out of the ship as it flies into orbit.

"I don't like Eona getting dragged out here and not being able to get the lay of the land. There used to be a Guardian outpost nearby. Let's see what they have on this place."

Lucy and I don't want to leave Eona in the dust, so we ran instead. When we reach the dusty cars, some Fallen from the House of Wolves (I hate Skolas so much) try to block our path. Eona uses her Fist of Havoc and finishes them off easily. The same outpost I used to use my Sparrow is off in the distance hanging on the cliff. The Fallen there are pretty much there for gaining experience. Eona lets her Ghost scan the terminal.

"We're linked. Sparrow's accessible. There's a lot here about some sorcerers called the Chaos Wizards **(Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)**. Dark, magical, supposedly unbeatable. And, like the Vex, they can teleport. Great. Some random warriors used to have sensors to track them. Let's get 'em back online."

We race for the same building with the Vex sensors. A Servitor and several smaller enemies begin to shoot at us. Lucy, on the other hand, grabs an Arc Blade and sends forth electric waves for each of the Fallen. When that's done, Eona's Ghost scans the terminal.

"These sensors are extensive. Okay, I should be able to track these wizards. Let's head to those coordinates and find out what she wants us to see."

Just then, Vex orbs begin to spawn.

"Aw, come on! I thought they didn't spawn here," I complain.

We have no choice but to fight them. I begin by charging up with Radiance and throw a couple of Fusion Grenades. Eona then creates a Ward of Dawn stupidly using Armor of Light. Seriously, who uses that? Lucy aims for the Hydra supporting the Goblins and Minotaurs. Eona follows up with her Rocket Launcher and destroys the behemoth of a robot. I finished off with my last grenade on a single Goblin.

"Well, that's done with," Lucy says. "Where now?"

We head back towards the stairs we passed by, but the Fallen that were supposed to be there were gone, and it can't be other Guardians who did this; there are trails of some kind of Darkness. It's different from Oryx's, too.

"Just keep moving," my Ghost orders.

We walk across the murky corridor where I once found a gold chest there (the items were useless!). My radar pings with...purple bars? Usually, they're supposed to be red, right? Am I colorblind?

"Detecting Chaos Wizards...like we're surrounded."

The next room had a pillar of nothing but blackness. It had the same texture as the puddles we saw about a minute ago.

"The coordinates lead here? What is it? Let me get a closer look."

"Lucy, scan it," I command.

"Aye."

She let's her Ghost do the smart work.

"What is this? It feels...much more powerful than the Darkness itself. I have a bad feeling about this."

 **Rise of the Chaos Wizards - Gloryhammer (HAIL TO THE KING OF DUNDEE!)**

Suddenly, purple orbs come out of thin air.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's the Chaos Wizards! Better find some cover!"

Mage-looking creatures come out of the orbs and fire void-like projectiles at us, mainly Eona. She creates a Ward of Dawn, this time using Blessing of Light. Lucy and I enter the bubble.

"What is this madness?" she yells.

"I don't know!" I answer. "This is a completely different threat. Ghost, how do we defeat them?"

"Regular bullets would do just fine, but only the Ward of Dawn has effect in helping us. In short, they're immune to our Super attacks!"

"Crap! Let's get 'em."

I get out of the shield first and summon my Raze Lighter. It still has effect, but a super swing is the only way to kill them in one swipe. These guys are tanky! Their attacks don't seem to do too much damage. Eona and Lucy follow, taking out their Primaries. A clip can only kill one wizard somehow. How are we gonna kill them all without using ammo packs? Lucy grabs a Light Machine Gun with Arc damage and takes down a wave of wizards. Looks like they take more damage from electricity, so I ask Ghost to get my Plan C into the fray. It appears in my hands, and I quickly shoot out seven beams at a time as always. Eona also gets an Arc Shotgun and shoots the enemies in the head. This just makes everything easier!

* * *

 **Yeah, uh, a few boring waves of fight later...**

"The Major wizard is down!" Eona proclaims.

"Finally, we get to relax," I sigh.

"Not yet," Eona's Ghost says. "Are there any corpses that I can analyze?"

I walk towards one of the bodies lying on the floor when-

"Well fought." It was the stranger Exo.

"You again."

"We haven't got much time."

"Who are you?" Eona asks.

"And why have you called us again?" her Ghost continues.

"I don't even have time to exp-"

"YEAH, YEAH, WE GET IT ALREADY!" I yell.

"I will, I will. I know."

"Ok, I still don't know who you are talking to."

Many Guardians fell. Strong ones. But you made it here." She turns around AGAIN! "Yes, I'm listening. They are here with me."

"Who is she talking to?" Lucy's Ghost asks.

"Understood."

She tries to push Ghost away. Lucy places her hand over him.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"You need this information, Guardians."

"Is that why you brought us here again?" I question.

" _They_ brought us here. The Chaos Wizards. Evil so dark, it despises other evil, even the Taken."

She walks over the dead wizards I tried to examine.

"You're not a Guardian," Eona points out.

"No, I was not forged in Light, but I believe where our paths cross, ground could break."

She smashes its head with her foot.

"Do you remember the Black Garden, Mark."

"Oh, God."

"Yes, it has been revived, and it's stronger than before. There's something that caused it-"

"The String of Pearls!" Eona exclaims.

"That's it."

"Maybe the Awoken can help us with the Garden," Ghost points out.

"Ah, yes. The Awoken. Out there, wavering between the light and the dark. A side should always be taken, little light. Even if it's the wrong side." She turns around for one last time. "Too late, returning. How many? Hold position, kill the engines, and don't let them find you." She takes out her..No Time to Explain? And teleports away.

"So, how do we find the Awoken?" Eona asks.

"They live all the way out at the edge of The Darkness. Last place the light touches. Can't we just stay here with the murderous wizards?"

"No, little light."

"Don't do that."

We can't help but laugh.


	9. The Broken Awoken

**Here it is: the official soundtrack for the characters listed below:**

 **Eona: Buried Alive - Avenged Sevenfold  
Mark: Chara - Mandopony (Especially his "Dimensions" self)  
Lucy: Believe in Myself - Edge of Life (Nathan Sharp's cover because it's better =P)  
Oryx: Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold  
Zargothrax: Rise of the Chaos Wizards - Gloryhammer (Duh)  
Kou: Victim - Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Yeah, this is a lot of A7X songs. It is my favorite band, followed by Gloryhammer, then DAGames**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Broken Awoken (Heh, heh)

Eona

We fly through the seemingly-empty void. What is this place, anyways?

"Where did all this come from?" I ask.

"Every ship that could escape fled Earth during The Collapse. They made it this far...I guess they died out here," Ghost answers.

We fly for two minutes, and nothing has happened.

"Um, aren't there supposed to be Awoken Guards here?" Lucy questions.

"Yes, technically," Mark replies, "but ever since the Awoken raid on the Dreadnaught, their numbers diminished. Such a shame."

"Guardian Mark *Static* Is th *Static* you?"

"Mara Sov? You're alive?"

"You are welcome to enter the Reef."

We travel past the scraps left in the air and enter a floating fortress. The guards lead us towards who I believe is their Queen.

"Mark, Lucy, you are alive and well," she greets.

"My Queen, we are sorry for your loss," Lucy says as she and Mark kneel.

She faces me in the eye. I bow as well.

"Who is this?"

"She's Eona, Ex-Mirror Dragoneye."

"Dragoneye? I have heard legends about you, but I never knew you were actually real."

"You know me?" I asks in surprise.

"I used to read stories along with the Spartan Rick."

"Wait, Rick goes all the way here to read to you legends?"

"Precisely."

"Damn you, Rick!"

"Who is this Rick you speak of?" I ask.

"He's a friend of mine from another universe."

"So, I heard rumors that the Black Garden's heart has been revived. Is it true?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Well, what caused it?"

"The String of Pearls," I answer.

She slams her table when she hears this.

"What?! That's true as well? If that's the case, we are in big trouble."

"How do we stop this garden from using Hua?"

"For months, I've been reading through relics on the string. There is one way. Variks, bring our friends some refreshments."

A Fallen comes from behind her chair. I pull out my Hand Cannon at this sight, thinking that he's an enemy.

"Whoa, calm down," Mark yells. "He's friendly."

"Come sit down, Guardians."

"You will, yes?" the Fallen questions.

"Sure."

The queen provides us with some chairs. We sit down and drink the beverages the Fallen gives us.

"So, about the String of Pearls, they contain every essence of Hua in the universe, right?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Did you know that it also has a brother item that was born 12,761 year ago?"

"Seriously?"

"I am. Let me explain the story of the Hammer of Glory. Back in 10,000 BC, the first human was born. However, it wasn't Adam and Eve **(Don't take this seriously)**. He was an evil sorcerer, Zargothrax. Wherever he walked, nature fled to avoid his magical spells. One day, he found these gods called Starlords. With their help, the crafted a hammer of steel enchanted with a certain crystal and lasers from a star. It prevents anyone without a heart of steel to wield it. The only known wielders were Angus McFife and his bloodline. It is unknown if his bloodline still lives on. However, to counteract this, Zargothrax created energy, yes, 'created' energy, known as, yes, Hua." I flinched when she said this. "I knew you would react from that. Moving on, Hua was the polar opposite to the powers of the Hammer of Glory. The hammer's energy saw it as evil, so it became partially sentient to try to destroy the string. However, both energies clashed, and Hua spread everywhere in the form of dragons. It continued the cycle all the way until you gave the egg back to the dragons."

"So, what happened then?" we ask.

"Let me tell you about the stories of Angus McFife, his thirteenth descendant, and the epic battles of Fife."

"Ghost, record this," Mark commands. "This is good."

* * *

 **AN EPIC WAR IS FIGHT!**

"And that's it. That's everything we know up to now."

"Argh, my brain!" Lucy complains.

"Thanks for the back story, but how do we stop the String of Pearls? How do we stop the Black Garden?" I ask.

"The String of Pearls is highly reactive to the hammer. One swing will shatter the base but not the egg. Whoever touches it will gain the powers of Hua. Eona, I know you want the energy that badly. This is your chance to show Mark that he's wrong."

I turn to Mark while he shows a shocked face.

"Well?"

"*Sigh* you're right. I should have never doubted you. Let's go defeat the garden.

"Hold up! Where do we get the Hammer of Glory? Where's the String of Pearls?"

"Apparently, they are on the same moon: the icy planet of Europa. However, they are planted on either side of the giant mass, which means you will have to break orbit once to complete your mission. Then, you must go to Mars, enter either the secret entrance or the portal and destroy the Black Garden's heart. Finally, stop the resurrection of Kor'viliath. Only then will the Traveler begin to heal again."

"Right. Let's go!" Lucy says.

"We will be guiding you throughout your mission. Stay safe, Guardians."

The guards guide us to the exit as we board the ship. Finally, there is a way to gain back my long lost Hua!


	10. Quest for the Hammer of Glory

**Sorry if I'm so late. I've been Paragoning the Paragon out of Paragon =P. Just enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Quest for the Hammer of Glory

Eona

My ship just received a new coordinate for the moon, Europa. Ghost mentioned that it will be cold, so he gave me a contraption to keep me warm. It's simply called a "heater." I can just attach it to my chestplate, and it'll work.

"Let's go, guys!" Mark declares.

He presses the new icon and its mission. We sail through space as we arrive at the icy north.

"While I was scanning for our Sparrow at Venus, I found this song I can play," Ghost says. "I can play it while we do our mission. It'll be a bit cheesy, though."

"Fine," Mark answers.

It plays the somehow recorded music.

 _Ride! To the farway mountains._  
 _Fight! Many goblins and trolls._  
 _Quest! For the hammer of glory._

Distorted effects and an orchestra play along with the singing.

"Oh, Symphonic Power Metal. I like it already!"

"Metal?" I ask.

"It's a genre for music. This uses heavily-distorted guitars and throws in an orchestra in the mix...you don't know what a guitar is, do you?"

"No. Of course not!"

"I'll show you when we get back."

 _The snow keeps on falling_  
 _as I ride to the north._  
 _I set out on a journey so far_  
 _have been on my way thenceforth._

I feel the light snow falling onto my hands and helmet. It feels quite chilling. We continue on our journey.

"Armor and weapons failing!" Ghost panics.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

 _My armour and weapons  
_ _now covered with ice.  
_ _Many battle have they seen,  
_ _but onwards I must strive._

Our weapons get colder and colder.

"Oh, no," Lucy complains.

"Actually, they still function well. It's just that they are a tad bit weaker, so...great."

 _To defeat the foes of Dundee  
I must have a weapon of ultimate steel._

 _Ride! To the farway mountains._  
 _Fight! Many goblins and trolls._  
 _Quest! For the hammer of glory_  
 _to wield the power to slay all your foes._

"I have to say: this song is amazing!" I exclaim.

"I would say the same thing," Mark responds.

We walk up a mountain as my radar pings red.

"Quiet! I sense some enemies."

We walk slower as we reach the peak. I see armies fighting each other; Taken, Chaos Wizards, and another species.

"Cabal? Why are they here?"

"Who are these 'Cabal' you speak of."

"See those fat guys over to your left?" I turn my head towards his direction. "That's them, alright. Hold on. Wait."

Three figures fly into the battlefield. One made of green armor, one completely red and blue with a weird head, and a regular soldier with an oxygen tank. Who are they.

"David? Rick? Valkyr? They're all here? Oh, God."

Guardian ships enter the field, but then a giant shock get sent forth in the sky. The ships fall to the ground creating multiple explosions!

"OH, CRAP! EMP!" Lucy yells.

"What?"

"TAKE COVER!"

We duck behind the mountain as the massive earthquake shakes the frozen city. I try to hold onto the rocks. My friends do the same thing. After a few seconds, it has stopped.

"Oh, God. Ghost, contact one of them!"

"David? Valkyr? Rick? Come in," I here his Ghost say.

"We're fine. Did you see us from the mountain?" I here a female voice say through the comms.

"Ah, thank God! Valkyr, what about the other two?" Mark asks.

"We used one of Kyra's portal grenades. It was still in development, but I guess this is the final build since it worked out so well. So my answer is: they're fine."

"Good. We'll keep on going. We have a mission to do."

"Alright, good luck."

"Guardians," the queen's emissary interrupts, "your destination is nearby. In a cave, there is a shrine that the Golden Age civilians used to worship the gods. Get there as fast as you can."

 _My mission is simple._  
 _My purpose is clear._  
 _In a cave on a mountain up high_  
 _there lies a mystical shrine._

"There's one thing, though: if none of you have a heart of pure steel, none of you will be able to wield it, so be careful."

 _If a warrior quests there_  
 _with a heart pure of steel_  
 _the gods will grant unto him_  
 _a weapon that shall be revealed._

 _The Hammer of Glory it's called_  
 _passed down by heroes from centuries old._

"Don't worry; I'm a robot," Mark mentions. "I AM STEEL!"

"Fine then, let's get goi-HOLY SHOLA!"

The carnage of ships and fire fill the area. It reminds me of the flood Dillon and I caused. I can see the water, hear our chanting, feel our spinning. It gives me pain on my head. I cannot take it anymore!

"Hey, Eona! Are you fine?" Mark begs.

"Ugh, I am. Just had a memory that recalled. This is so unbearable."

"Come on. If you have troubles, we are here for you," Lucy says.

"Thank you. Let's head for the shrine."

The mountain that the song informed was just on the other side of the city. However, Chaos Wizards are protecting its location along with a darker, more powerful sorcerer.

"Come claim the Hammer of Glory. Your deaths are assured," he claims.

He commands the wizards to attack and teleports away. They fire their magical projectiles at us. I summon a Ward of Dawn which heats up our weapons for a short time. During this timespan, Mark and I take out our Plan Cs and fire. They get electrocuted and fall to the ground. Lucy then reaches for her Heavy Machine Gun and take down the rest. We do the same thing. After a few minutes, the fight is done. I've been hit a few times, but Mark died once of a slow spell. Though, Lucy did revive him when I was traumatized. I really should keep myself calmer. The cave is just a few meters away from our position. Its shrine is a circular plate with symbols I can't read.

 _The shrine lies before me now._  
 _The hammer in sight.  
_

Mark reaches for it. "Yes. I am the chosen one." However, he struggles to get the hammer. "What do you mean I'm not worthy?" Who is he talking to? "Argh, fine!"

I hear voices run through my head.

"The chosen one shall defeat the Black Garden and Zargothrax. You are the one. Grab the Hammer of Glory and end the evil plaguing this world," it commands.

I draw closer to the relic step by step. Each one made the voices and the urging feeling to wield the weapon grow stronger.

"You are the one?" Mark questions in a surprised manner.

I don't listen. I only care about the hammer. When I touch it, I feel energy surge through my veins. They pulse and glow through my skin. I don't know what this sensation is.

"The Astral Charge is flowing throughout your body," Mara Sov says. "You are the chosen one!"

I float in the air with this energy inside me. I don't know what to say but this:

"Yes. I. AM!"

A shockwave gets sent from my body. It hits Lucy and Mark.

 _I raise it up to the heavens above  
_ _and I hail the_ Traveler **(NYEH HEH HEH!)** _!_

I land on the ground with the Hammer of Glory in hand.

"I don't believe it," Lucy groans.

"You...are the most amazing person I have ever met!" Mark exclaims.

"Cabal entering the shrine," Ghost yells. "Let's see what your new weapon can do."

My new energy flows into the hammer. I unconsciously charge forward and slam the ground the Cabal are standing on. They fall back dead.

"You just killed thirteen enemies in one slam. Incredible!"

"And that's everyone for some reason," Lucy mentions.

"No, everyone else fled."

"Guardians, you now have the most powerful relic in the universe, yes?" a Fallen voice interrupts. "Now, go obtain the power of the String of Pearls. The Black Garden will soon be no more!"

I faint and hit the ground. This Astral Charge is exhilarating as much as exhausting.

* * *

I wake up on the New Monarchy couch receiving ointments from the Speaker.

"Well done, Guardian Eona," he says. "I never imagined such power could be obtained. Now rest. You will need it for the final fights."

He walks away back onto his private area.

"Hey, my Lady," a metallic voice interrupts. It has to be Mark. "Remember when I said that I will show you my guitar?"

I look at his lap and see a wooden thing with six metal strings.

"Yes?"

"I'll play a song that reminds me of my time with a friend of mine from another universe."

 **Play So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold before reading the next part. If you don't, there's nothing against you.**

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Thank you."

"Excuse me?" Lucy interrupts. "We need to head back for our rooms. We should get some rest for the adventure for the String of Pearls. Eona, it will be your time soon."

We go to our assigned rooms as I head off into a deep sleep.


	11. The Hunt for Hua

**How did you like the idea of incorporating the song "Quest for the Hammer of Glory" into the previous chapter? Pretty good idea, right? Welp, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Hunt for Hua

Eona

Everything is just a haze. I can see myself in my old room fit for the Mirror Dragoneye. Everything looks exactly the same, though. Everything feels real. Maybe Guardians were just a dream after all! I get up, bathe, dress up, and exit out my room.

"LADY EONA!"

It was Lord Kygo, Lady Dela, Vida, and even Ryko. How is he alive?

"We prepared you your meal for the morning," Dela says first. "Would you like to eat now?"

"Is that even a question? Yes!" I reply.

The meal was delicious; they had crab, oysters, and an assortment of meats along with a blueish-black dessert. Then, I realized that this meal wasn't normal. First off, the servants didn't seem quite right. They were humanoid, but not human. Second, the colors of the dessert were similar to the Taken. I decide not to eat it.

"I'm going to go back to my room. Thank you for the meal."

"What, you're gonna puke again?" Dela insults.

Everyone else except Lord Kygo laughs at her saying. I can't believe she just said that! I cry and run to my bed, sobbing even harder.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!" is all I can moan out.

My door opens.

"GO AWAY!"

I look at the figure, and it was Lord Kygo.

"Holy Shola, I apologize!"

"No," he replies, "it is I who should apologize to you." He sits right next to me. "Listen, you need to grasp with reality. This is all a dream; I am part of this dream; we all are. Those insults that just happened were all fake."

It wasn't real at all. But,

"How can I live without you? How do I live without the ones I love?"

"Even though I am gone, I will still be with you in your mind and heart. Wake up!"

Voices flood my head again saying to wake up.

* * *

"Eona? Eyes up, Eona."

I rise from my bed, facing Ghost.

"I've seen what you have just dreamed. I understand your struggles." He floats toward my side. "Just like what your emperor friends said, your friends will be with you, just not physically."

"I really miss them, though."

"Don't be. You still have memories of them; all you need to do is to recall them and move on."

I wipe the mucus from my nose.

"Alright. Something doesn't feel normal, however. What's going on?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

* * *

Mark

I got Guardians with me for a pretty good surprise. Even the other members of the Dimensioners are with us.

"Is she ready?" I ask my Ghost.

"She just finished taking a shower. She's coming out soon."

"Great. Rick, tell the others!"

"Got it!" he responds. This will be the best surprise ever!

* * *

Back to Eona

I put on my armor and grab my desired weapons. I reach for the knob of the door.

"Are you sure nothing will happen?" I ask my Ghost.

"Just open the door!"

I do so-

"BY THE GODS!"

Every single Guardian is standing in front of my room kneeling down.

"Good morning, Lady Eona," Mark says first.

"What in the world are you doing?!"

"This is a surprise," his friends reply. "We are pretending to praise you."

"ALL HAIL THE MIRROR DRAGONEYE!"

"Guardian Eona," the Speaker interrupts, "I know that this is an important mission to you and your comrades. We did this to give you memories related to your past. We wish you the best of luck. Defeat the Black Garden, and slay Oryx."

They did this for me. Me of all Guardians!

"Everyone here, thank you for treating me here. I have one last command as a Dragoneye: you may go."

They leave except for Mark and Lucy.

"We have to go now," Lucy suggests. "The fate of the Traveler rests on our shoulders!"

"Right. Ghosts, teleport us to my ship."

Our bodies disappear and reappear in my jumpship. I walk up to my navigation panel, select Europa, and select its second mission. We fly to the icy moon.

"We need to either destroy the String of Pearls or let Eona absorb its power. If she has a chance at obtaining it, we have to go for it."

The snowstorm isn't as powerful as the north. That is definitely going to be a good thing.

"The relic is located on top of a hill in between buildings. However, only Eona and Mark are powerful enough to withstand its powers within the area, which means that Lucy would have to guard the surrounding area. Good luck, and may the Light be with you."

We walked for about a quarter bell while encountering some Hive and Taken. Yes, I finally died. It was a dark feeling to have again. Luckily, Mark did revive me. The land form that Ghost described is just close. I can clearly see the building.

"I'll take the high ground," Mark declares. "There are Chaos Wizards nearby guarding the String of Pearls." He climbs up one of the small towers and shoots out an arc Rocket Launcher. I then bring up a Ward of Dawn with Blessing of Light as Lucy passes through it. She takes out her Shotgun and aims for their heads, killing each one in at least two shots. Mark and I use our Plan Cs and follow her lead. After a few minutes of combat, their master once again appears out of a portal.

"You believe you can stop our plan to burn this flawed universe?"

"We will stop at nothing to save it!" Lucy responds.

"Well then, come forth and destroy the String of Pearls." He points at the relic. "You don't know what you will be facing in the future."

He teleports away again.

"Ok. Eona," Mark alerts me, "claim the power so we can destroy the Black Garden and save the Traveler."

"Alright," I answer. I send a small prayer to the gods watching us. I wield the Hammer of Glory and put it and my other hand onto the string. I can feel a familiar energy rush through my veins. Hua is not only flowing through my body but is also attacking the hammer. I try to keep hold of the weapon for as long as I can. If I can't take in the powerful Hua, I'd have to destroy it.

"Eona! You can do it!"

"We believe that your powers will be regained!"

My friends do believe in me. I will not let them down. I travel deep into the heart of the String of Pearls. Hua will be mine again! Then, I sink to the bottom of the ocean of energy.

* * *

I wake up on top of clouds. This place seems familiar. I can see twelve dragons in a circle around me. I can see their energy flowing around them. DON'T TELL ME!-

"Welcome back, Dragoneye Eona," the red one greets.

The Mirror Dragon! I am in the Energy World!

Every dragon - the Ox Dragon, Dog Dragon, Ido's Rat Dragon, and so forth - walks towards me and bows.

"Am I dreaming? What happened?"

"You were successful in obtaining our Hua back. Because of that, we decided to invite you back to the Energy World."

I just remembered that the string looked slightly different from how it was 1,700 years before; the core pearl was missing.

"What happened to your egg, though?"

"You will not believe what happened: Oryx and Zargothrax stole it!"

"Holy Shola! What about my friends? What happened to Lord Kygo and Lady Dela and Chart."

"Chart lived a normal life, but the other two and others got Taken."

"No, it can't be."

"I'm sorry, but that's how it went."

"I need to get them back!"

"You can't. Once someone gets Taken, you can't bring them back. The only thing you can do is to destroy the Black Garden's heart. Let them go."

"Fine."

* * *

My soul returns to reality. I feel much stronger now with both Hua and Astral Charge at my disposal.

"You fine, Eona?" Mark asks me.

"*Sigh* Yes. Let's end this madness."

"Good. Ghost, send us to Mars!"


	12. The Black Garden

Chapter 12: The Black Garden

Mark

I can't believe her Light level; when she wielded the hammer for the first time, she bumped up from level 35 to 40 and went up to 335 Light. Not only that, but ever since the String of Pearls mission, her Light was (Skilz321, you sonofabitch...) 420. I mean, I... *robot gibberish* what?

Anyways, we are heading off to Mars, possibly the last planet we will visit before we go to the Dreadnaught. I can't wait for this to be over. I walk up to Lady Eona to ask her something.

"Sooooo, what are you gonna do after this is all over?"

"Not much. I really don't know what to do. Without my friends, I feel alone."

"Hey, we're your friends. You got us!" Lucy mentions as she wraps her left arm around the Dragoneye.

"Heh, right. Let's finish this."

She doesn't even get a chance to go to the navigation panel; her Ghost automatically chose Mars for her.

"I don't think we'll get a second chance at this," Ghost says. "We pull this off, we can save the Traveler. If not, the Taken will seize our worlds."

We fly to the surface and teleport out of Eona's ship.

"We don't need a Gate Lord's eye to open the door anymore. We'll just destroy it. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"Whoa, seriously?" Eona asks in surprise. "My new weapon is that powerful?"

"Yes, indeed. Let's get going."

As we ride down the usual path, the Cabal fear us for we have the Hammer of Glory. They move as far away as possible.

"Do not worry!" I exclaim. "We will not use this on you. We will destroy the Black Garden once more!"

The soldiers raise their weapons in praise.

"Ok, that happened," Lucy responds.

We make our way to the Valley of the Kings where the portal is and always will be.

"The Vex are going to do everything they can to keep us out of the Black Garden. It's still their territory."

I kill the hydra first. Eona swings her hammer on the remaining enemies. The portal then opens.

"I hope this works!"

"Oh, it definitely will."

We walk through and enter the usual spawning area.

"Here we go again."

We see some ominous Vex statues.

"Don;t get fooled by them. They will come alive."

"Well, in that case!" Eona kills not only the real ones, but destroys EVERYTHING!

"Eona, calm down!" I yell out. I grab her shoulders.

"I apologize, got a little carried away..."

We continue onward for about ten more minutes. The Divisive Mind was actually Taken. Even though, Eona was able to take it down in three swings. The Cyclopes? Four swings. We reach the large pavilion. Once again, the circular door blocks the Black Garden's Heart.

"Eona, destroy it!" Ghost commands.

While we hold back the horde of Goblins and Hydras, she walks up to the door, raises the weapon, and charges forward, obliterating the door.

"The Heart of the Black Garden...well, here goes nothing...or _everything_."

"Hey, can you help us here?" we beg.

After we are done with them, we enter the shrine of the heart. Vex, Taken, and Chaos Wizards praise the dark heart. The face each other and turn around. The Vexs' eyes turn even brighter. The Taken and Chaos Wizards ready their weapons as we ready ours.

"So, think you can kill a god again?" Ghost asks.

"Don't think we have a choice," Eona responds.

"Right girls. Let's do this! ATTACK!"

We yell as we charge forward. I believe the wizards will give us the hardest time, so I request Eona to deal with them. Lucy and I got the Taken and Vex. The Dragoneye summons a Ward of Dawn to help us out as well. I then throw out a Nova Bomb at the remaining Vex while Lucy brings out her magic whip. She throws her targets out of the battlefield and into the pit. Then, the heart sends forth not one, but three waves of energy towards the statues.

"What the hell, three revivals at once this time?!" Ghost reacts.

"Don't fret; we have the-weapon?"

Eona destroys the Eschaton Mind straightaway.

"Aw, come on. Can't you let us help you?"

"Fine," she answers in a proud manner.

We lift our weapons and aim for the Imminent Mind. It is obliterated in an instant. The Primeval Mind, however, was Taken. It required more time to kill that Mind than the other two. Still, we finished it off as the Black Garden's Heart implodes. The sky turns turquoise another time.

"Wow, that was easy," Ghost says. "Let's get back home!"

"Not so fast!" a familiar voice booms through the colosseum. Oryx. His translucent figure appears in front of the shrine.

"Oh, God. What do you want?"

"You may have kill the Black Garden's Heart once more, but that was just the back up plan."

"What do you mean?" Lucy and Eona question simultaneously.

"We have one more god that you cannot stop. Bow down to your Taken King, and we'll find other way to destroy the Traveler.

"You think we will surrender?" I retort. "NO!"

"I thought you may say that, so I'm offering you a challenge."

Five hearts form inside the shrine.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" we all yell.

"Why are there five of them?" I question.

"I'm not forcing you to do this (honestly, I'm not) but accept, and you cannot leave until you either die or win. Decline, and you will not receive your reward. Win, and I will bring five of your friends back to life."

"What?!" I react. "Great, we'll-"

"accept!" Eona finishes.

His body closes up to me.

"Just a thing, Mark: you won't know much of these people, though."

Then who are they?

He backs up.

"Now, witness the power of Taken hearts!"

He disappears. The hearts make Taken Minds of their own. Since there are only five of them, I suppose that they will only spawn five, right?

"I'll just smash them, then!" Eona exclaims.

She leaps forward and hits the closest mind. There's only one problem: it only deals 25% of the intended damage. Not only that, they have enormous health and they can regenerate it. In fact, the injured one only had 3% of his health gone and gained it back in approximately five seconds. This will take a long time to do.

"I know what we should do: focus fire on one at a time," I suggest.

Smaller enemies come out of the Taken orbs.

"Never mind. Lucy and I will take care of the adds. Eona, you handle the minds while we have business."

"Seriously?! Oh, fine!"

As she melees the Mind that she targeted first (it's health is going down faster and more consistently), we take down the horde of Taken Knights, Vandals, and all that dark shit (oh, that didn't sound too great). They're easy to handle, so we help the Dragoneye with the Minds. The cycle continues, with Eona and Lucy dying a few times. **(Yeah, I'm to lazy to go into detail. You get the idea)** We win in endurance.

"We won!" we exclaim.

Four of the hearts disappear, showing a person I don't know. Looks like he was right. They fall to the ground as Eona embraces each one of them.

"By the gods. Lord Kygo, Lady Dela, Vida, Ryko. You're all alive."

"I missed you so much," one of them reply.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Dead, walking through the heavens," one of the women answers.

I then notice that the fifth one didn't implode yet.

"Wait, hold on a second."

It reveals the last person. A familiar fact with long, orange hair.

"OH. MY GOD!"

* * *

Valkyr

I just finished of Ambulas. The loot is lying on the floor, waiting to be picked up.

"Come to mama!"

I receive a call from Mark. I pick it up.

"Valkyr! Call the others! We've found our lost friend!"

"Who?!"

"I'll give you a hint: long, orange hair."

"Oh, Jeez! I'll be right back!"

I call David and Rick.

"Guys, get to the Black Garden. I'll explain later!"

Kou, you're finally freed!

* * *

Mark

"Kou! I've missed you so badly!"

I can't describe the emotions running through my brain. I'm way too happy

"Oh, Mark. I don't want to leave your side-Lucy!"

She releases me and runs towards Lu.

"Holy shell! Lucy!"

"Welcome back, Kou."

"Um, excuse me, but who is this...creature?" Eona asks.

"Hey, who's the rude lady?"

"Huh, I guess we'll introduce ourselves-" I say

I hear a teleport grenade. I turn around to see the other three.

"but first: she's back, guys."

David's the first one to greet her. Rick and Valkyr follow up.

"Who are them?" Eona questions again.

"We'll explain."

* * *

 **After a long hour of greetings and stories...**

We got to learn much about each other. Their pasts seem quite intense: training, selection, tsunamis, all that trauma. We talked about our adventures as well: how we met each other, our goal to kill Kyra, the Goddess of Dimensions, etc. Eona, however, just sits over a ledge. Kygo and I walk up to her.

"Hey, _Naiso_ , what's wrong?" Kygo asks.

"I've been thinking about what I've done these past 1,700 years. I've influenced the revival of the Black Garden's Heart. I've done too many things to make this chain of events."

"Come on, my Lady," I comfort. "You're too hard on yourself."

"Or maybe I'm not hard enough." She stands up and faces the crowd. "I've started this. I must finish the final battle."

"Eona, wait!"

"Ghost, take me to the Dreadnaught."

In a flash, she's gone.

"Goddammit!"

"Mark?" David asks.

"What do we do now?" Rick finishes.

"We have to catch up to her."

"We're coming!" Lady Dela says.

"No, Lucy, take them back to the Tower!"

"But Mark-"

"Just go!"

She chuckles. "No use in arguing, huh? You four," she points at Eona's friends, "grab my shoulders."

They do so.

"What's going on?" Ryko questions.

"Ghost, let's go to the Tower!" Lucy commands.

They teleport to her ship.

"So, what do we do now?" Kou asks.

"We follow the Dragoneye," I answer.

"Yes, Team Dimensions is back in business!" Valkyr exclaims.

"Yeah, we are. Ghost?"

"Got it!"

We head back for my ship, poised for the Dreadnaught.

"You can't do this yourself, Eona."


	13. King's Fall

**This is the final chapter of Eona: Dragoneye Reincarnated. I've enjoyed making this as well as Dimensions. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: whatever new enemy that will pop up in the ending is credited towards Aura Spirit.**

* * *

Chapter 13: King's Fall

Eona

"Well, time to kill a King?" Ghost asks me.

"Absolutely," I answer.

* * *

 **Front of the Court of Oryx..**

We explored a bit of the Dreadnaught: analyzing relics, killing Hive, and even Cabal. We then reach what they call the Court of Oryx. Guardians told stories on how they placed some sort of token on one of the totems and summoned enemies for loot. I'm not here for that. I'm here to go through it.

"I've examined the powers of the Hammer of Glory. It can open Hive portals with ease," Ghost informs.

"Great!"

A barrier forms at the entrance of the arena.

"Break it."

I charge forward and smash it into pieces. I then raise the weapon into the sky and open the portal.

"Well done. You better be ready for the next part."

As soon as enemies arrive, I jump through, leaving them. I walk through a creepy door filled with spikes and symbols and a pillar. Right below the exit, there's no way there's an end to that fall. However, moving platforms could help me-

"You also have the power of flight."

"I am way to powerful for this upcoming fight," I positively complain.

I fly through the obstacle and the next one, which was filled with Hive Tombships.

Next, we enter a Rat Dragon-like orange and grey room with kneeling Acolytes at a glowing door.

"Smash through it and kill the opponent behind it," Ghost commands.

"Right."

I run and destroy the window and kill what they call the Warpriest in around five swings.

The door leads to a dark maze filled with plates on the floor. There's another door right in front of me is what my Ghost just told me. Usually, I would have to stand on the plates, but, again, I'll destroy the door. I do so, and I arrive at a turquoise room with a grotesque ball in the ceiling.

"Bring it down. The next enemy will then appear."

I hit it and kill the giant Ogre in ten hits. I walk through the cave, encountering pistons coming out of the walls at certain intervals. I deactivate them all with the weapon and reveal the platforms that I don't need. I fly through the gap but decide to descend into the pit.

"Go on ahead," Ghost answers. "Your Light is strong enough to take in the Darkness below."

It wasn't a pretty sight: deceased bones everywhere. I can't take the view, so I continue my journey, but I sense some energy resonating from one of the skeletons. I go to examine it. Swords cut through some ribs.

"What kind of swords are these?" Ghost asks.

"I believe I know," I respond as I holster the hammer and pick them up. Rage and energy flow through my mind while I figure out what is causing this reaction. Finally, the answer came to me.

"KINRA!"

My vision turns white.

* * *

Clouds. Clouds everywhere. I have to be in the Energy World. A figure stands in front of me.

"My descendant," she says.

It's Kinra, my ancestor. i run up to her to embrace her.

"Oh Kinra. I missed you so much!" I say.

"We haven't got much time. You need to slay Oryx quickly."

"Why so fast?"

"They got a god siding with them. It is currently draining the Traveler's Light faster than the Black Garden."

"Holy Shola!"

"If you don't hurry, you will die permanently. You need to leave now."

"I will wield your swords."

"Just one. You have the Hammer of Glory. You have a chance. Finish this."

"Right!"

* * *

I wake up and move on. The pillar I find isn't much of a problem. I ascend to the next floor and open the door. There, four small platforms with two bigger ones with Witches.

"Those are the Daughters of Oryx," Ghost informs.

"He has daughters as well?"

"Many children."

"I shall kill them all!" I lunge forward at the left one.

"Wait! You can't!"

I hit the barrier and fall back, dealing no damage.

"By the gods!"

"You can't hit through that."

"Usually we go ahead and fight you," she interrupts, "but we'll wait."

"Besides, the Hammer of Glory can't activate platforms," the other finishes.

"Fine. I accept your offer," I reply.

I sit down and gaze at the beautiful stars.

"The world could've been a better place if the Darkness didn't arrive, but I'm glad I have been revived."

"I'm glad I joined your side, my Lady," Ghost answers.

I had to exert a laugh out.

* * *

Mark

"What the hell happened here?!" I scream.

The door to the Warpriest arena was blown away.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to open it with some mechanic?" David asks.

"Yes," Kou answers for me, "but she ignored it and destroyed the entrance with her weapon."

"Look! The Warpriest...or what's left of it."

Its body lies on the floor, dead. Its head has been completely blown off, leaving blood and bones everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Valkyr reacts.

"We need to go. Come on!" I command.

The maze door had the same result. What really scared me was the way Golgoroth was slain: it was smashed repeatedly. Nothing was left uninjured.

"Holy Kraken!" Kou yells.

I lightly slap her face. I had to.

"Sorry, but you need to get over it. She can't possibly disable the pistons."

Yeah, she did. She even revealed the platforms.

"Man, your new friend is way too powerful ever since the Black Garden fight," Rick says.

"You just realized that already?"

"Uh, yes."

"God."

We cross the seemingly endless cavern and climb the pillar. The door was also destroyed, and I see Eona just sit there.

"What have you done, Dragoneye?!" I yell.

She says nothing.

I just noticed that she's not fighting the Daughters of Oryx. Did she give up?

"Why aren't you fighting? You can obliterate the previous enemies, so why not them?"

"Their barriers are immune to Astral Charge. I can't break through them. Is there another way?"

"There is. Everyone gather around."

We form a circle in the middle as Kou asks why the Witches aren't fighting.

"We'll wait," they answer.

"Ok, here's how this fight will go down: one of us will be torn between dimensions. He would be in a somewhat invisible form. These small platforms around us-" he points at the four small platforms, " are the key to getting that orb on top." He eyes the orb high in the sky.

"So, how do we activate them?" Rick asks.

"All we need to do is to stand on them, but we need to do it in a certain order. Say the orb is over the top left platform. We start with the bottom left and go around counter clockwise. The person torn between dimensions will have to climb the invisible platforms that spawn. He will grab the orb and place it on one of the Deathsinger's shield and damage her. We have to do this while one of them sings a death rite. Usually, we grab the barrier of the opposite Deathsinger. However, we can just grab the one singing since we have Eona with us. Ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone yells.

"Great. I'll explain Oryx's strategy later." I extend my arm out. Everyone lays theirs on top. "On three: one, two, three!"

"Team Dimensions!"

I walk towards Kou, who faces me.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Little Ink, if we don't make it out of this, I just want to say: I'm sorry for the sins I committed in our last quest; think of this as my penance."

"Apology accepted! Let's go win this thing!"

"Yeah."

* * *

Eona

One of the Deathsingers looks at the red and blue lady and turns her invisible.

"Seriously why me?!" she complains.

"Well, I don't know," I answer.

"I despise you."

"Don't talk to your Dragoneye like that!"

"Whatever!"

"I got the middle," the unarmored soldier declares **(I mean David)**. "You do your respected jobs!"

"Got it."

"Mark, start the clock."

"Right."

He steps on his platform as we continue our order, me being last. My Light is being drained from me as the Witch on the left starts singing. Minor enemies start appearing. All five of us deal with them easily while Valkyr grabs the orb, turns visible, and obtains the shield of the singing one.

"Eona! Damage her now!" Mark commands.

"Alright!"

I fly into the air and swing my weapon around. She goes down easily in six swings.

"Onto the next one!"

The cycle repeats again. This time, I'm selected to be torn.

"Wait, I have the power of flight. I can grab the orb with ease."

"You can fly?!" the orange-haired girl questions.

"I can, indeed."

I grab it and put it on the next Deathsinger. I then kill her.

"That was easy!" the armored one exclaims. "Now, how do we kill Oryx?"

"Somewhat the same way, but he will move to a side of a platform and slam it. Then, a dimension orb will appear, letting us decide who to send after. I'd choose Eona since she can fly. While she grabs the flying orb, there will be these Light-Eater Ogres that we'll have to kill. They're the key to damaging Oryx. They will drop this Corrupted Light that we'll detonate soon. The person with the orb will have to grab the shield of the Vessel of Oryx, which we also have to kill. Also, we have to be aware of these Light-Eater Knights which can consume the Corrupted Lights as well as the Vessel. Kill them. The king will slam the platform again and start his Doxology. If successful, he will kill us all. What to do? Shoot his white chest. He will get staggered, and we have to detonate the Corrupted Lights. Then, we have to stay in the aura to avoid getting hit by the lights and continue to shoot his chest. They will explode, dealing massive damage to the king. He will flee back to where he started and do a bonus attack. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Right, let's finish this once and for all!"

We go to our respected plates, but I tap Mark's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard that the Taken have a god siding with them who can drain the Traveler's Light much more quickly than the Black Garden. Be wary."

"I'll consider it. Thanks."

He walks up to the orb in front and summons a giant version of Oryx.

 **And All Things Will End instrumental - Avenged Sevenfold**

"I have returned! You will all get sentenced to death!"

He moves to the platform on the top right and slams it. I pick up the orb and fly for the brand. The vessel drops from a Tombship. I grab the shield and group my team together to kill it. The Light-Eater Knights appear as the others take care of them. Oryx starts his rite, so we damage him as fast as we can. He gets knocked back as four of us activate the Lights. Mark keeps shooting his chest. When everyone gets inside the aura and the lights explode, the king struggles to keep up, but I lunge forward, dealing more than enough damage.

"You fool!" he yells.

"That hammer can do damage to him as well?" Mark questions.

"I guess."

"Well, that's helpful, because he's too weak to use his special attack. Let's do it again and go home!"

* * *

 **I don't want to elaborate it, so I'll summarize it: they start again and bring him down to 1% health.**

* * *

"You will not survive me this time!"

"Get ready to damage him!" Rick commands.

However, his health recovers completely by a dark aura.

"What?!"

"How did he-"

"I've returned once more!" an ominous voice booms.

A wizards flies from the back of Oryx.

"Zargothrax!" Rick yells. "How were you revived?"

"Ever since Angus McFife XIII repaired the Earth, he also accidentally revived me. Now, this universe will burn once more!"

"You monster!" I spit out.

"Oh, am I? Are we? I think it's because you were too slow. Kor'Viliath has returned to this world once more!"

 **Apocalypse 1992 - Gloryhammer**

A giant figure climbs the beams right next to Oryx. It's haunting.

"Oh, no," Rick and Kou respond.

"It truly is the God of the 18th Hell Dimension: Kor'Viliath!"

"Correct! Now, there's no way you can stop us now! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Brother," Oryx interrupts, "let's bring payback to this world once and for all!"

"As you wish," the god responds.

He fires a giant laser, though we dodge it quickly enough. It seems like he's sluggish. That's one weakness.

"How can we win?" David asks Rick.

"To be honest...I...do...not...know..." he apprehensively answers.

"Oh, shit. We're all gonna die!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the broken kingdom of Fife...**

Angus McFife XXIV

I feel the dark energy all the way from Earth. We need to hurry. Our armies are assembling well. I walk up to the hologram of Ser Proletius.

"Are the Space Knights of Crail ready?" I ask.

"They are," he answers. "We will get our revenge. I'm sure of it."

"Good. Hootsman, you good?"

"Never better than ever except when I am drinking beer!" he boasts.

"Ralathor, are you charged up?"

"I am," he replies.

"Awesome." I walk up to the stage, ready for my speech. "People of Dundee, we have encountered many losses ever since 1992. We will not tolerate this anymore. We will fight back and save the Traveler from death, or we will die trying. For Dundee!"

Everyone chants the words: Dundee, McFife, and Hoots. I'm proud that I will experience my final fight.

"Let's fly into space!"

Ship of Crail and we all ascend and target the Dreadnaught. Kor'Viliath will not survive. He mustn't.

* * *

 **Back into the fight...**

Eona

We tried to fight as hard as we can. Only Rick, Mark, and I am capable of fighting these beasts. We're doomed.

"Say your prayers, weaklings!" Kor'Viliath yells.

 **Hail to Crail - Gloryhammer**

However, laser blasts injure the god. Ships with an unknown symbol fly and drop off powerful Knights.

"ALL HAIL TO CRAIL!" a choir chants.

Their leader, who is a hologram, jumps from the top.

"Oh my god," Rick reacts. "Ser Proletius, my man. Where have you been?"

"We've been hiding for several centuries now. We believed that now is the time to strike. Zargothrax has gone too far in bringing Kor'Viliath. We must bring him down!"

"Right behind you!"

The hologram turns to us.

"We'll handle Zargothrax and the minor enemies. You handle Oryx and Kor'Viliath. Hootsman, Angus McFife, and Ralathor will be joining you soon. Good luck."

With that, he joins with his mercenaries to fight.

"You possibly can't defeat me or the Chaos Wizards. We destroyed you once, we can do it again," the sorcerer proclaims.

"That was 800 years ago. We changed."

"We need to go on!"

Rage flows from Kinra's sword through my body, and my mind slips again.

* * *

"Why did you call me again, Kinra?"

"You must let me fight. Only I know how to defeat the dark god. If I try to relay the plan to you, you will not understand."

"How are you going to take over my mind?"

"I can with the power of Hua!"

Her body melts and wraps around my energy body. I'm no longer linked to my real body for now.

* * *

Kinra

Her body is heavier than I expected. I believe it's due to her armor.

"I sense some sort of change within you, Eona," Mark says. "What happened to you?"

"I took over for her. My name is Kinra, and I am her ancestor," I answer.

He looks at my swords.

"It's your weapons that carry your soul, isn't it?"

"Precisely. The reason why I control her body now is because I'm the only one who knows how to defeat Kor'Viliath."

"Why don't you discuss it to your descendant?"

"She couldn't possibly understand."

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME GET UNSTRANGLED!" Kou screams.

We gaze at the Inkling being held in the hand of Kor'Viliath.

"The fight has only begun," I declare.

The only way to kill the god is to find the glowing weakpoints all around his back. The thing is: there are too many of him due to his enormous size. There's at least two hundred I need to destroy, and each one would take five minutes to explode. I fly for one of the weakpoints and plant my Hua one at a time, continuing with each one. As the Inkling falls, I grab her and release her when we touch the ground.

"Thank you," she says.

"Your welcome."

I watch Eona's friends and the Knights of Crail battle it out against Zargothrax and Oryx.

 **Angus McFife - Gloryhammer**

We hear flying warriors enter the fray. This energy they have feels like the Hammer of Glory's. When I turn around, Angus McFife XXIV and Ralathor damage the dark god, speeding up the Hua explosions. I give the green warrior a handshake.

"Angus McFife XXIV."

"Eona and Kinra. I never knew your descendant could be revived."

"Apparently, she has."

"Ralathor! Help out the Mirror Dragoneye here. I got Zargothrax."

"Right," the hermit replies. He comes up to me. "Long time no see, Kinra."

"Same thing to you."

"We will win, Kor'Viliath," he boasts to the god.

"Try if you can!"

He conjures Chaos Wizards all aiming for Ralathor.

"I got the smaller ones. You get the bigger fish."

"Is that a metaphor there?"

"Yeah!"

The hermit meditates in midair and shoots out energy projectiles. One by one, the chain of Hua explosions go off.

"If only Hootsman were here right now..." I beg.

 **The Hollywood Hootsman - Gloryha (oh forget it)**

A battle axe slices through Kor'Viliath's heart, nearly killing him.

"Eona! Kinra!" he cries out.

"Welcome back, Hollywood Hootsman!" I greet.

"Who _are these people,_ " Eona asks in my mind.

" _These were my friends from the past. Legendary warriors have come to help us,_ " I answer.

"Glad to see you, my Lady," Hootsman greets.

"You too. Shall we continue to kill the god of Hell?"

"Yes. Let's do this!"

I get shot in the back by Zargothrax, but it doesn't hurt.

"How are you immune?" he questions.

"Your only weakness is Hua, and you are still not resilient to bullets form Guardians."

"CURSE YOU!"

"The final phase has begun!" Ralathor declares

 **The Epic Rage of Furious Thunder - You know who**

"For the Traveler!" Team Dimensions yell.

"And Dundee!" the warriors finish.

The last step to killing the god is to enter the Energy World and fight his energy form there. I hope Eona will help me out there.

"Ralathor and Hoots, protect me at all costs," I command.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I close my eyes and enter the Energy World.

* * *

 **In the Energy World...**

Eona

As I see through a bird's eye view, I ponder about the friends that she brought with her. Kinra's body appears.

"There's one thing we have to do: fight Kor'Viliath here!" she states.

"Uh, ok."

A dark figure the size of me comes from the clouds with a staff.

"You can't fight me in your precious Energy World without destroying it!"

"I thought of that," Kinra responds, "and I'll make it immune."

She casts a spell with the Mirror Dragon's help and shields the land.

"Alright, _en garde_!"

We wait for his first move. Kinra grabs her swords while I wield the hammer.

"Fight!"

Swords, staffs, and hammers clash. Projectiles fly against the walls as the dragons dodge them. I call upon the Mirror Dragon to charge the god. It had great effect, and he's close to dying. Probably one more conjure will do. I call her again.

"I'm sorry; I'm exhausted. He drained me of some of my energy. You are on your own."

"No."

"Say your prayers!" Kor'Viliath yells.

I move out of his attack, taking no damage.

"What do we do, Kinra?"

"One strike to his small heart will bring him down for good. However, only guns can do so. I'll distract him. Get your Sniper."

I call upon my Ghost who can somehow hear me from here. He gets my Sniper for me as it lands on my hands. In front of me, Kinra moves from left to right and vice versa while she dodges from the gods attacks.

"Move towards me. I can't get a clear shot!" I demand.

"On it!"

She runs in my direction as the god follows. I line up my sights and shoot his heart. He falls to the ground once and for all.

"NO! CURSE YOU DRAGONEYES!"

"Let's head back," Kinra says.

* * *

 **Dreadnaught...**

I return to my original form as Oryx floats to his death. We won!

"Ugh, curses!" the god groans. "No matter. We will strike back. You cannot kill a god! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Mark throws a Nova bomb as Hootsman and I fire lasers. He dies for good, falling to the base of the cruiser.

"You failed, Zargothrax," Angus McFife. "Accept your fate."

He stands and groans. "Fine. Do what you must."

Angus casts a spell that freezes him in place. I sit down in exhaustion.

"Eona, my lady," Angus says, "let me talk to Kinra."

I lend him one of Kinra's swords. He chuckles lightly.

"She is really your descendant."

He gives it back.

"Let's go boys! See you later, my Lady."

They fly back to Earth, joyful.

Mark and Valkyr walk to me and sit by my side.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mark asks.

"I don't know. Maybe start or take part in a competition?"

"Good idea!"

* * *

 **Weeks later...**

Amanda Holiday

The first race of Sparrow Racing League is about to start. Today, we have Eona, Mark, Rick, Kou, David, and Valkyr racin' in their desired vehicles. Kou, however, decided to race in her kraken for. Just, how? The princess of Dundee starts the race.

"Ready, Guardians? 3, 2, 1, go!"

They race through the start. Today is a special day.

* * *

 **Midway through the third lap...**

I notice a figure on the road. I tell the racers to stop immediately, and they do so.

"Hey!" Mark yells. "Move out of the way!"

Nothing.

"Nicely, Kou? Alright. Can you please move to the side please?"

The Inkling boy looks forward. He appears to have no eyes; skin covers where they are suppose to be. Grotesque!

"We are the Culus. Soon you will see-" it speaks.

"Oh, no," Rick responds as he summons a portal grenade to a UNSC ship.

"-as we see."

I strangles David first and pulls him down. I can't watch!

"Oh my god!" Kou yells.

"Guys, move!" Rick yells.

All but David head for the portal, but they get strangled by the black Inkling who now has tar armor. Eona, on the other hand, breaks free and tries to pull her friends free. No use.

"There's no use in trying," it declares.

She then tries to throw a Hua-charged blast. No use. Then, she hits it with her hammer. Little effect.

"Give up!"

As Rick grabs Kou's hand and Eona flies towards the portal, everyone else gets pulled through the tar.

"Rick! Let go!"

"I'm not sacrificing a friend to the Culus!"

"It'll drag you down as well. Let go, now!"

He had no choice. He loosens his grip and closes the portal. Eona and Rick are the only survivors.

"What the hell just happened?" the crowd reacts.

I reach for my Ghost to call Callie and Marie.

"Uh, Squid Sisters?"

"Yes? What is it?" Callie answers.

"We have a problem."

The end?

* * *

 **And that's that. Phew, that took me a while!**

 **Just wanted to point out one thing: the Culus are owned by Aura Spirit. I don't. Please read his fics as well. They're so awesome!**

 **Next up: Halo x Splatoon!**


End file.
